Thief
by Cyhyr
Summary: Axel makes a living off of his thievery, but what does he do when he is caught in the act by a teen, especially when the teen helps him? What is the teen hiding? Rated T for language. AU. Friendshippy AkuRoku. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The thief skulked around the farmhouse, looking through each window carefully, trying to find something, _anything_, worth his time and skill in taking. Damn these cheap farms, he thought as he peaked in the last window. A vase peered back through this window, practically screaming to be stolen. He felt his heart race at the sight of the expensive piece in front of him, and went around to the door. He knew this was taboo for a thief to just walk in through the front, but the vase wasn't that far in from the front entrance. He jiggled the doorknob, finding it unlocked, and pushed the heavy wooden door open. He stepped lightly, his feet taciturn against the rug; this was his job, and he'd done it long enough to know when to silence his feet.

The door didn't close behind him, but a draft blew in and shook the chandelier in the hall, making a gentle chime that would be pleasant to anyone's ears but the thief's own. He had his hands on the vase and had almost made it out the door, then he heard footsteps coming towards him from the stairs. Panicking, he closed the door behind him and ran out to the barn, hoping to find a hiding spot. He soon found this was not the case as he was quickly attacked by a large dog- Great Dane, he figured, judging by the slobber and the deep growls. The dog quickly pushed him over and began to bite and paw at the back of his head, making the thief curl up around the vase so as not to have it break, and to protect his eyes.

The dog was soon dragged away from him, barking and growling soon turning to whimpers and yips. An arm pulled him off the floor of the barn and held him up- he was too tired from fighting off the dog to resist- and the vase was taken from his grasp. Great, he thought, the thief has been caught. He closed his eyes and let whoever it was lead him back to the house, being forced to lay down on the couch when they got there. A teen-age boy turned on a dim light next to the armrest and left the thief to think about what he should do. He had multiple scratches on his face and hands, but the cloak he wore when he went out covered everything else; he decided to stay where he was and wait for the boy to do something.

The boy came back with a bowl of water, rags, and a bottle of some kind of clear liquid that couldn't have been water. He knelt down next to the thief and started to clean out the scratches on his face. Damn, that dog did a number on me, the thief thought as the boy continued to gently rub at his face. He looked up at the boy, finding his demeanor calm- almost expressionless. There were marks on his face, too, but he had probably gotten into a fight at school, the thief thought.

The boy noticed the eyes on him, and decided to speak. "I'm sorry my dog attacked you, but you shouldn't have been sneaking around in the first place."

The thief chuckled, but responded. "I'd say I'm sorry for sneaking around, but I'm not. This is what I do. But, I will thank you for saving me from a dog that could easily have eaten me." It was obvious to the thief that the boy was only being conciliatory, and maybe, the boy would let him go without telling his parents that a thief had tried to take a vase tonight. He tried to sit up, but was held back by a hand on his chest.

"One, you're not leaving with the vase- but I'm sure you already figured that out. Two, you're _definitely_ not leaving until everything's cleaned. Cuts can get to be a fucking pain if they get infected."

The thief sighed, but complied to the boy's terms and laid back down on the couch, feeling the rags pass over his face some more. "This is gonna sting, but it'll prevent them from getting infected," the boy said, dipping a rag into the bottle of clear liquid.

"What is it?"

"Can we call it disinfectant?"

"Sure."

The solution stung and burned his skin where it was allowed into the scratches. His face twitched in pain, and he tried his best not to let on that it hurt- he was a guy, after all. To take his mind off the stinging, he tried his best at conversation. "Hey, kid, what's your name?"

The boy pulled his hand back, thought for a moment, then grinned a miniscule bit and answered. "Roxas. Yours?"

"Name's Axel. Got it Memorized?"

"It not that hard to, but yeah," Roxas said back. He wiped once more across Axel's forehead without the solution, just water, and put the used rags on the side table. "You can leave now, but leave the vase where it is, please."

Axel put the hood up on his coat, covering his bright red hair, and walked to the door. He threw a "Thanks, Roxas," over his shoulder before the door closed. He walked down the steps and wondered where the kid had learned how to clean scratches so well; he could hardly feel any dirt on his face now. Well, he thought, I'll just have to leave him something to remember me by.

Roxas woke up in the morning to his mother's cries. "Where is it??? The vase- it's been stolen!!!" He closed his eyes and smiled against his pillow; he had known he thief would strike again.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Axel would have never died, Roxas would never have joined with Sora, and the two of them would have hot pig sex every night until both of their asses have completely eroded away. Sadly, this didn't happen, so I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: I originally wrote this for my english class, but adapted it so it would fit here. It was originally a chicken attacking Axel, but I changed it to make a little more sense. I'm thinking four, maybe five chapters. Depends on how many people like it. Ryshie, you don't count; you like anything I write :P There will be no AkuRoku relationship in this fic- as much as I love to read it, the friendship thing is all they'll have in this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Axel crossed the plot of land that led to the home of Roxas, a boy that had pretty much let the twenty-year old thief take a valuable vase a week ago. Axel was barely able to live off the profit he made selling the items he stole every other night, but even his growling stomach couldn't convince the red-head to sell the vase.

He mentally cursed Roxas and his innocent ways; they were threatening to be subversive to his way of life as a thief. Night having fallen, he went to the door and knocked, the vase tucked in the crook of his arm. He hadn't wanted to return something that he stole, but as he couldn't find a way to sell it, the honorable thing to do would be to return it. And, he was a very honorable thief. A man, late thirties, opened the door and looked Axel up and down. "What do you want?" the man asked, close to slurring his words together. Axel presumed the man was close to (or already was) inebriated, and decided it might be better if he were to talk to Roxas alone.

"I'm here to speak with Roxas. Is he home?"

The man staggered back a big, but bellowed out a call up the stairs. "Roxas!!!"

The teen came quickly, his blonde hair matted down. He tripped on the rug on the stairs and landed on his hands and knees in front of the man. Spending little time on the floor, Roxas picked himself up, but refused to look back at the man. "You called?"

"Visit'r," the man said, then shuffled off to the living room. Axel grinned; in that room was where he and Roxas had bonded a week ago. His smile soon vanished when he noticed that Roxas still hadn't spoken; now he was slightly worried.

"Let's go out to the barn to talk, Axel," Roxas said, walking past him to the barn. The thief followed, the vase still in his hands. The drunk hadn't even noticed. Neither had Roxas, apparently.

Roxas led the way up into the loft and sat in the hay up there with Axel soon joining him. "Hey," he said as he sat next the younger boy. "I brought back the case- unscathed." He handed Roxas the vase and caught a look at him in the faint moonlight; there were shadows around his eye, like he hadn't been sleeping. This was the first look Axel had gotten of Roxas in the whole five minutes he'd been there.

The blonde smiled faintly. "Wouldn't this be treachery to your fellow thieves?"

"I'd rather call it retribution against those who made me who I am- not that I don't like being a thief, best job in the world in my opinion." It was painfully obvious to Axel that Roxas was hiding something by the way the teen wouldn't look him straight in the eye, but he didn't say anything.

Roxas held the vase, sighed, the crawled over to the edge of the loft. He dropped the pottery, letting it crash to the ground. He scooted back next to Axel and hugged his knees to his chest.

"What's got you down, Roxas?" Axel said, concerned now.

Roxas kept his gaze forward, his eyes shallow and morose. "My dad's a fucking jerk… I hate him." His slight frame shuddered, blue eyes telling a story that should not be told.

Axel slipped his arm around Roxas' shoulder, trying to keep the shaking to a minimum. The younger looked up at him and showed bruising flesh around his left eye- the one that Axel had thought was just shadowed over. Axel brought his other hand up to gently brush against the bruise. "He did that to you? The drunk?"

"Y-yeah."

Axel thought back, seeing himself in the kid. He'd seen countless incidents where this offence goes unnoticed and gets worse; fuck, if Xaldin didn't come when he did, Axel wouldn't be comforting Roxas- and the blonde had it worse than he ever did. Axel had left with Xaldin when he had the chance, at seventeen, but Roxas couldn't be older than sixteen. There was no way, especially with a father like his, that he was going to survive to be seventeen so he could leave on his own.

Axel made up his mind. "You can come to live with me, Roxas," he said softly. "Think of it as my paying you back for helping me out a week ago."

Roxas didn't say anything, but nodded against Axel's chest. It'd feel good to finally be protected, he reasoned.

Axel laid them down in the hay and stroked Roxas' hair until the boy fell asleep, then followed soon after. He briefly wondered where the dog had gone, then shook his head. The dog would run away if it was being beaten. Roxas had to be taken out, _tonight_. But now, they'd sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Meaning, of course, anything to do with Kingdom Hearts.

Reminder: Flames will be laughed at, then fed to my pet dragon, Kittee. Then, she will hunt you down and eat you, too. She's like that.

"Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy, and good with ketchup." Anyone care to tell me where this came from??? My brother's friend has it on his computer, and even he can't remember where it came from… and, it's good advice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Roxas woke up frequently throughout the night. The bruise on his eye pounded in time with his pulse, and the various cuts on his arm from when his father threw a glass pitcher at him earlier that night stung. He had managed to clean out the glass pieces, but Axel had come calling before he could sanitize the slices. He knew that the cuts would get dirty if he stayed up in the loft any longer and didn't clean them, but he went against his instincts and refused to leave. Not until he knew it was safe.

Roxas woke one from a particularly frightening nightmare drenched in sweat and holding Axel's cloak in a death grip. Axel was stroking his back with one hand and pinning the blonde's hands to his chest with the other; he must have been thrashing while he was sleeping. Salt burned at a small cut on his cheek, and Axel tried his best to clam the teen down. "Shh… only a dream… He can't get you now… Shh…" Roxas, however much he wanted to believe the older man, and damn, he wanted to sleep, he just couldn't lay back and drift off.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"He'll find me. He always does; I've tried to run before, and he's always found me…"

"Hey," Axel said, sitting up and making Roxas do the same. "Where we'll be going, you dad won't find you. And if he does, he won't touch you. I promise." Axel ruffled the teen's hair, coaxing a smile out. "Now, try to sleep, 'k?"

Roxas nodded and leaned against Axel's shoulder, trying his hardest to sleep again. Axel's breathing steadied into slow, deep breaths, and Roxas attempted to follow the example his friend set for him. He closed his eyes and calmed his mind down as well as he could. He inhaled deeply and smiled- sleep was finally coming.

"ROXAS!!!" The teen jerked from his almost-asleep state as he heard his father yelling for him, just outside the barn door. He almost sat up, but Axel's grip on his shoulder kept him down. The yell came again: "ROXAS!!!" He clutched at Axel's cloak and buried his face in his shoulder, shuddering when the yell came up the ladder, into the loft, for a third time, the loudest yet.

Axel held Roxas against him, hoping that the man wasn't going to climb up and find them. He didn't really want to fight off a drunk man, but he'd protect Roxas if it came to that. The ladder started creaking- he was trying to climb it! Axel reacted, nudging the blonde off of him and kicking the ladder down. Slowly, he leaned over the edge and saw the man standing next to the ladder- which should have broken, but wasn't. Axel sighed softly, then crawled back to Roxas, who was visibly shaking in the hay.

"Roxas, do we get cell service out here?" Roxas nodded and Axel pulled his phone out to call. The younger brought his knees to his chest and put his chin down, listening to the conversation Axel had. "Hey, Demyx? You know that place I pointed out to you before? The old farmhouse?" A pause. "Yeah, do you think you could come and pick me up?" Another pause. "In the loft of the barn… Yeah, with the kid I told you about before… Yeah, I was hoping you'd be ok with it… Oh, shut it, Dem, just get over here before the father finds a way up!" Axel clicked the phone of and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Roxas! Ge' down 'ere!" The ladder slapped against the side of the loft as the man said his. Roxas uncurled and crawled over to the edge, not near the ladder, though. Axel watched from the window where he had called Demyx, itching to crawl to Roxas and help him if needed. "Roxas! Would you really leave your old man alone?" The man called up again.

Axel could tell that the man was really getting under Roxas' skin, playing with his head. He gave into the itch and crawled over, putting his hand on the boy's back and telling him not to talk back. Roxas nodded, but turned back to peer into the darkness of the barn floor below. Axel elbowed his shoulder lightly and led him back to the window, laying them back down in the hay, holding Roxas against his chest. "A friend of mine, he's coming for us. He'll be here in a half-hour. Try to get some sleep, ok?" He whispered.

"But, what if he comes up the ladder?"

"I'm staying awake. I'll fight him off if need be."

"M'k," Roxas muttered, leaning into Axel and falling asleep. It was the most restful sleep Roxas ever had in the past few years; he didn't dream or wake up with sweat on his face for more than a half-hour.

Axel could tell that Roxas was finally resting by the way he didn't fidget at all in his sleep. He knew what it was like, sleeping but not resting. He rubbed Roxas' back gently, and thought back to what it was like in that position, before Xaldin found him. Roxas, though, had his own father against him. It was Axel's uncle that hated him enough to beat him; his mother and father had died when he was fifteen, leaving him to his mother's brother, who hated him from day one. Axel knew, if Xaldin hadn't chosen that night to try and lift something from his house, he'd be dead by now.

Headlights illuminated the driveway, shining through the open barn door and onto Axel and Roxas' feet. The car door opened and closed, a blonde stepping out and walking toward the barn.

"Hey, Axel!"

"Demyx?"

"The one and only!"

"There's a drunk around here somewhere, so watch out!" Axel called out. He shifted Roxas in his arms, so he could carry him without waking him, and moved to the ladder. Switching the boy into his other arm, he carefully made his way down.

"This the kid?" Demyx asked when Axel joined him on the floor of the barn. Axel nodded, walked with Roxas wrapped around his lanky figure. "He pass out, or what?"

"He's asleep, so hush," Axel said, opening the back car door and sliding in with Roxas. Demyx got in and backed the car down the driveway, speeding up and leaving the farmhouse behind. Axel cradled Roxas in his lap, noticing for the first time that his entire right arm was covered in slices of varying sizes. He reached under the seat and got a rag and bottle of water, and started to clean the cuts the same way that Roxas had done for him a week ago.

* * *

Disclaimer: No owning anything for me…

A/N: They're not gay in this fic, they will not _become_ gay in this fic. They are friends, nothing more. I'm just clearing this up, because I have a feeling someone is thinking I'm gonna turn them gay. Nope, maybe some other fic, some other time…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Demyx drove on for a few minutes, letting Axel clean the kid up. But, Demyx is Demyx; he had to say something. The car was too quiet for having three people in it. "How bad was he off, Axel?"

"Worse than I was," Axel said, putting it as simply as he could.

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen, at most, I'm guessing."

"Damn…" Demyx kept silent for the rest of the ride, thinking on how they were going to be able to help the kid.

Roxas shifted in his sleep, his face twisting and hands gripping Axel's cloak. He gave a small whimper and shifted again. The time of rest had gone. Axel tightened his hold on the blonde, but didn't know what to do after that. "Demyx, he's having a bad dream. What should I do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you work with kids!"

Demyx sighed, and looked back briefly to see the squirming blonde. "I don't know, why don't you call Xaldin? He's had to do it many times before, hasn't he?"

Axel thought about what Xaldin did whenever he used to have nightmares about life with his uncle. He knew better than to call a thief at night, when they could be in the middle of a heist. Demyx didn't understand because he had an honest job. Axel felt Roxas shake under his arm, and remembered what it was like in his early years of the guild, still scarred and broken from his uncle.

flashback

Axel curled up in his new bed in the guild house, his pillow soaked and his face salty. He looked up to the sitting figure on the edge of his bed.

"Xaldin, he's gonna find me…"

Xaldin put his hand on Axel's side, resting on his waist. He seemed to radiate warmth through the blanket to Axel. "If he does, he won't touch you." Xaldin bent down and kissed Axel's forehead. "I promise. Go back to sleep. He can't get you now."

end flashback

Axel moved his hand and brushed a tear smoothly away from Roxas' face. They were so alike, in so many ways… Roxas shifted again and opened his eyes, feeling the warmth Axel gave off. He moved his hand and wiped his face with the back of his hand, then snuggled in closer, still shuddering from the dream. Axel tightened his embrace around the teen, then rested his chin down on Roxas' head. He thought back again… yes, Xaldin would always do that whenever he woke up from a bad dream. Axel turned his head down and placed his lips on Roxas' forehead briefly, then went back to his previous position.

The car came to a stop, the sky beginning to try and brighten with a faint pink light. Axel slid Roxas and himself out of the car, setting him on the ground now that he was awake. "You live here, Axel?" Roxas gasped at the sight of the mansion before him, where the guild called home.

"Yeah, with a bunch of others." He and Demyx directed Roxas up the walkway. "Some of us make an honest dollar, like Demyx, and others have night jobs, like me."

"Oh…"

Demyx opened the front door for them, heading to a door on his left. Axel led Roxas up a set of stairs to their right, going down a short hallway and stopping at a door with the name "Zexion" on it. "Zexion is the guild's leader," Axel explained to Roxas as he knocked. He brushed the blonde hair out of the kid's eye, inspecting the deep purple bruise now there. Roxas tried to protest, but the door opened, a man only a little taller than him standing in the doorway.

"Oh, the new kid? Demyx called saying there'd be someone new."

"Yeah, his name's Roxas," Axel said.

Zexion backed up. "Come on in, Roxas." Roxas was hesitant; he was tired from being up almost all night, and he was in a new place. Zexion noticed his hesitation, reassuring him. "Think of it as a sort of interview. Just to see where you stand, skill-wise." Roxas looked back at Axel, who nodded. The blonde then stepped forward, Zexion hanging in the doorway. "How is he?" Zexion asked, whispering.

"He had it worse than I did," Axel said back just as quietly.

"And you were a fuckin mess when you came in… damn."

"Zexion, will we even be able to keep him here?"

"Why not?"

"He's only sixteen, at most," Axel explained.

Zexion sighed. "I don't know, Axel. We'll see." Zexion went into his room and close the door, leaving Axel to stand in the hallway alone.

* * *

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, we all _very_ happy

A/N: ok, honestly, I kinda can't see Xaldin doing something like that either, but I had to use someone, and Sideburns came to mind first. OOC… but, really, I think he could have been nice when he had a heart… maybe…

ok, maybe not.. right, whatever. Reviews are appreciated… hint hint…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Axel slid down the wall across from Zexion's room after ten minutes of standing, stretching his legs out and closing his eyes. His tiredness caught up with him, and he fell asleep.

Now, to anyone who didn't know Axel, he was just dreaming- granted, a bad dream, but still, nothing to worry about. To those that knew him, they knew it was so much more than just a bad dream. No one knew this better than Xaldin.

Axel's "big brother" came into the mansion from his pilfering as the sun was coming up, dropping off a bag that held his night's work in a room to the side of the door before heading up the stairs on the right. He smiled, seeing Axel home, and hastened his step to meet up with him. Though it puzzled Xaldin to see Axel sitting across from Zexion's door, he pushed those thoughts aside as he noticed the boy tremble in his sleep. Xaldin sat next to Axel and tried to soothe the nightmare as he had done many times before.

The red-head whimpered in his sleep, not aware of Xaldin putting an arm around his shoulders to hold him down while he convulsed from the dream. Xaldin put his other hand on Axel's side, pulling the smaller man to him. Axel whimpered again, subconsciously clutching for Xaldin's cloak. A tear fell from both closed eyes, and Axel murmured. "Xaldin?"

"Shh… It was just a dream, Axel, shh…" Xaldin said, tightening his grip. He waited for the red-head to stop shaking, letting his cloak get a salty bath.

Axel shook his head and sat up. "Fuck…" He wiped his face with the heel of his hand and leaned his head back against the wall, sighing. His companion sighed, also.

"I thought you said your nightmares had stopped, Axel."

"They did."

"Then what was that?"

Axel closed his eyes. His eyelids were sticky. "A bad dream."

"Yeah, same difference. Either way, you shouldn't be having them," Xaldin explained. He turned his head to look at his "little brother." "So, what happened to make you remember?"

He opened his eyes and brought a hand up to touch the burn marks on his face, tears burned into his skin. Did Roxas make him remember? The door in front of them opened before he could answer, Zexion leading said blonde out. Roxas tackled Axel, clinging to his cloak. Axel put his hands around Roxas' back and looked up at Zexion, not expecting much now.

"Roxas can't stay," Zexion said. "If he were a year older, I'd say we could risk keeping him here."

Roxas clung to Axel even more.

"Zexion, he can't go back," Axel said. "Isn't there something we can do?"

Zexion shook his head. "Legally, no. Roxas isn't even sixteen yet. If his parents decide to tell authorities that he was kidnapped, you know they'll look first at the other guild, then at us.

"Axel, you could be arrested for kidnapping Roxas."

"Zexion," Xaldin stood up and said, "you're forgetting that half of us living here are affiliated with crime; Axel risks being arrested just about every night!"

"I did not forget that, Xaldin," Zexion snapped. "They only way I could think for this to work is for Roxas to say that he ran away if he were caught."

"I told you I'd do that, Zexion," Roxas muttered into Axel's cloak,. He lifted his head a bit, looking from Zexion to Xaldin. "I'd rather go anywhere than back there."

Zexion sighed. "Roxas, you'll be sixteen in a few weeks. A couple months after that and there will be minimal conflict if we come to get you again." He kneeled down in front of Axel and Roxas. "Look, if it helps, I can talk to your parents about living here."

"How the fuck'll that help?" Roxas seethed.

"Hey," Axel said, getting a look up from the blonde. "Hear him out, ok?" Roxas sighed, but stayed quiet, letting Zexion talk while Axel held him.

"I don't know about your father, but I'm sure I can convince your mother to let you stay here for the summer. Come school time, though, the officials will want you with your parents. I don't know what we'll do then, but as school's out, you could stay here for the next eight weeks; the guild leaders will be fine with it, I'm sure," Zexion explained.

"If that's the case, I might as well walk back to the fuckin' barn and hang myself, 'cause my dad'll never let me go!" Roxas said into Axel's cloak. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Sorry…"

"Hey, if anyone is to be sorry, it's the monster that did this to you," Xaldin said. "You've got nothing to apologize for." Xaldin sat down next to Zexion and smiled at Roxas, who had lifted his head out of Axel's chest for a bit and returned the smile as best he could. Xaldin turned to Zexion. "I understand that keeping him here illegally would threaten the guild's safety, but Axel's right. There has to be something we can do."

"Legally, we can't keep Roxas here for an extended period of time without permission from both parents. And yes, Xaldin, I did check for loopholes. I don't want him going back there, either," Zexion said, grinning at Roxas. "He's smart- valuable to the guild."

Roxas buried his head back in Axel's chest and closed his eyes.

"Smart, huh?" Xaldin said. "So, he could tell me what seventeen and thirty-six is, without a calculator?"

"Quite possibly."

Roxas did the math quickly in his head. What was 252 and 360? "Six-twelve," he muttered, eyes still closed. Axel's chest was really comfy, and he was _really_ tired. He felt Axel shift under him, then was lifted into the older man's arms.

"Look," Axel said, standing up, "even if Roxas can't stay here for a long time, he can certainly stay for a day or two, before he goes back."

"Axel…"

"Xaldin, don't. Neither of you know what it's like, being forced to live with someone who hates you." He turned and faced Zexion and Xaldin, continuing. "And neither of you know what it's like to sleep but not rest. Roxas… he's probably in a huge sleep deficit. Now, while he's still _safe_, I'm sure he'd like to catch up." Axel walked down the hall, Roxas still cradled in his arms. He turned a corner, walked a bit more, then shifted the teen into one arm while he opened the door to his room and entered.

He set Roxas down on his bed carefully, then sat on the edge and waited for the kid to get comfortable. Roxas ended up on his side, facing Axel, legs curled. His breathing slowed, steadied- Axel knew he was asleep. Resting was a different thing, though. He wouldn't know if Roxas had rested until he woke up.

Axel ran a hand through his hair, then got up from his bed and sat in the chair at the desk he still had. He had finished his senior year of high school as part of the guild, using the desk to study and do his homework. Now, the desk was littered with maps and lists, pads of paper, along with single sheets. All had an address at the top and a catalog of everything valuable at that address. Normally, he would follow a set schedule of what and when to steal; luckily, though, he didn't the night that he had first met Roxas.

Axel stacked his maps and notebooks on the side and put his head down on the desk, laying on his arms. He closed his eyes, hoping Roxas would sleep all day- so he could, too.

"Axel?" a call came from the door. He looked up, seeing Xaldin leaning in the doorway. "May I come in?" Axel nodded. Xaldin walked in and sat where Axel had on the edge of the bed. He smiled at Roxas' sleeping figure- kids always look so cute when they slept.

"What's up?" Axel asked.

Xaldin looked at Axel, then back at Roxas. "Diving into the past isn't going to help you any." He brushed a bit of hair out of Roxas' face, showing off the black eye. He stood up and walked over to Axel, standing in front of the red-head. "If anything, keeping the kid here will only hurt you."

"The 'kid' has a name, Xaldin," Axel said, lacking no respect. He couldn't disrespect Xaldin if he tried. "And having Roxas here has not hurt me yet."

"His experience has reminded you of your own. That's where the nightmare came from."

"How do you know?"

"Axel, I've known you for three years. I know you better than anyone does- your nightmares stopped half a year ago." Xaldin turned to leave. "I just think you shouldn't be embracing your past, Axel. Especially after what it did to you. I heard from Zexion that you say he had it worse than you. I think he might just be in the same severity of issue as you were; you're just sympathizing."

He sighed. "Just, be careful around him," Xaldin concluded, leaving.

Axel thought on this, turned to the sleeping figure on his bed, and shook his head. He remembered the first time he had gone with Xaldin at night, to a rich house, to steal. He had pointed out a painting to Sideburns, but Xaldin had only responded: "I say not to; but by all means, prove me wrong." Axel had carefully lifted the painting off its hook- it was small- and showed it off to Xaldin. Big brother had just shook his head and smiled, but it was Axel's first steal.

"I'll prove you wrong here, too," Axel promised. He smiled down at Roxas, then went to the window and pulled the blackout curtains over, covering the room in darkness. He leaned against the bed, feeling Roxas shift in his sleep, and closed his eyes again. Sleep…

* * *

Disclaimer: It's not called a _disclaimer_ for nothing.

A/N: Don't tell me. I know, kinda late. This was the hardest to write so far, and I poured over it for a week at least after I finished it. I still don't think it's well-written, but I can't find anything to change… flame me if it sucks, I don't care. I also noticed that I've ended, like, every chapter, with someone falling asleep. No, I don't care that I'm being repetitive; I find sleep a good way to end a chapter. It reminds _some of us_ that sleep is necessary, and we shouldn't be up at two, three in the morning reading fanfiction. coughRyshiecough. Not that I wans't there...

Just finished a chapter-by-chapter outline. Ten or eleven chapters; half-way done! It went up a lot from my original idea of five chapters- this is nowhere near done at five chapters.

For anyone who reads Old Enough, yes, I will be working on ch. 7 now that this is up.

Random thought: Doesn't it suck when you try to kill a character, and they just won't die?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Axel woke up at five-thirty, like normal, just before dinner (for the day workers) was going to be served. He blinked and lifted his head off his arm. "Shit…" His hand had fallen asleep. He shook the tingling hand and stood up from the desk. Looking over at the bed, he noticed Roxas was still sleeping. He crept over and sat on the edge of the bed- the bruise around his eye looked slightly better. "Roxas?" The blonde shifted a bit. "Roxas, 'c'mon, it's almost time for dinner."

Roxas opened his unmarked eye a bit, then close it again. "Go eat, then. I'm not really that hungry…" He snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Roxas, I know you're tired, but you've gotta eat," Axel said. Roxas sighed, and pushed himself off the bed. Axel was slightly surprised at this, and pushed the blonde back into the bed. "Hey, if you don't feel like eating, no one's gonna make you." He stood up from the bed and went to the door. "I'll be back in, like, an hour. Tell me if you get hungry, ok?"

He heard Roxas say "Thanks," but when he turned back, the teen was already asleep again. Axel smiled at the sight. Roxas, curled up, blonde locks falling over his face, nose buried into the pillow. But, when he noticed the little things, he smiled even more; the subconscious smile on his lips, the _healing_ bruise, the slow breathing of contentment. Roxas was _safe_ and Hell will freeze over before Axel will let that look of safety leave the teen's features.

He went down to the kitchen and found the guild gathering around the large table that was there. It was supposed to go in the dining room, but the guild had been eating in the kitchen since it was founded; when they changed to sit-down dinners, the members complained about the lack of freedom. So, the table was crammed into the kitchen, where there wasn't room enough for more than four chairs. No one cared standing; it made it easier to walk around if you weren't sitting.

Zexion was one of two that always had a chair- the other being Vexen, the head of the day-workers. The two halves of the guild crossed lives over dinner. The night owls were just waking up, and the day chirpers were just getting back from their work. Dinner was always loud and happy- it was one of the few times Axel got to see Demyx.

"Axel, where's Roxas?" Axel turned to the voice- Zexion. His gray eyes betrayed how tired he was, though Zexion was always tired when he had just woken up.

The room quieted at the sound of a new name. Axel grabbed a biscuit and a bowl of venison stew that was dinner. "He's still sleeping. Wasn't hungry when I woke him up, so I let him go back to sleep."

"Who's Roxas?" Marluxia, a pickpocket, asked.

"It doesn't matter," Axel said, forking a chunk of meet and putting it in his mouth. He swallowed, and said more. "He can't stay."

"Axel, I do intend to try and Roxas to live here," Zexion said.

The red-head temper came out. "Do you honestly think that _talking_ to his parents will keep him here, _keep him safe???_" He threw the bowl at Zexion- who dodged it- and stormed out of the kitchen. He leaned against the wall next to the staircase, breathing deeply with his eyes closed. Dashing up the stairs at the sound of the kitchen door creaking open, he went to his room and sat at his desk. He pulled his maps toward him, leafing through to find the industrial district of the city.

If Roxas couldn't stay in the guildhouse, Axel was going to find a cheap apartment somewhere for both of them. Roxas _will_ stay safe; Axel had assured him he would.

The bed creaked. Axel looked over and saw Roxas writhing. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed, putting his hand on the blonde's side. Roxas calmed a bit at the touch, but he still was whimpering in his sleep. Axel sighed, then picked Roxas up and situated him on his lap, holding him tight against his chest. "Hey, Roxas, wake up," he muttered into the blonde's hair, rocking back and forth.

Roxas moaned into Axel's cloak, like he was sick, and clutched at the heavy black cloth. Eyes fluttered slightly, then half-opened; tears fell out of both. "Axel?" he said quietly.

"Shh… just a dream."

"It never _feels_ like a dream," Roxas said, bringing a hand up to wipe his eyes.

Axel hesitated. He wanted to say "I know" but knew Roxas might not believe him. He sighed- what else could he say?

"I know, Roxas." The blonde looked up at him, eyes glowing with disbelief. Axel closed his eyes; he did not want Roxas knowing about _how_ he knew. Opening up again, he met Roxas' eyes. "What? You think I've never had a nightmare before?" Roxas shook his head, then buried it back in Axel's chest.

Axel smiled into Roxas' hair. He continued rocking, holding the kid while running a hand through the soft locks. How anyone could have it in them to hurt such an angel was far beyond Axel. When the tears stopped coming, Axel whispered: "Feel better?"

"Well, I'm not as tired as before," Roxas whispered back.

"That's because you slept all day."

Roxas nodded. "I can't remember waking up this refreshed, though."

Axel thought for a moment, then asked : "Roxas, how long had that been going on?"

Roxas tensed in his lap. "Which? Waking up like I've didn't sleep, or… my dad?"

"Both."

Roxas sighed. "I haven't been able to sleep for about three years, but my dad's been like that for five… Axel?"

"Damn, Roxas… why hasn't your mother taken you away from your dad?" Axel said into Roxas' hair. _How is he still alive?_

"My mom doesn't care about me."

"That can't be true," Xaldin said, standing in the doorway. Roxas picked his head up and looked at Xaldin. His eyes seemed to burn, and Xaldin flinched at how much _hate_ was in that look, in those eyes. Roxas then put his head back on Axel's chest and closed his eyes, keeping the burning inside himself. Xaldin came in and sat on the chair. He addressed Axel. "Zexion expects you to clean the kitchen tonight before you do anything else, if you plan on doing anything."

"Yeah, I thought as much," Axel responded.

Xaldin nodded. "And, Roxas, Zexion wants to know where he can find your mother, so he can talk with her about your situation."

"The hospital in south town. She's a nurse there," Roxas answered.

Xaldin stood up and left the room, not wanting to stay in the vicinity of the small blonde; especially after _that look_.

Axel considered this: if Roxas' mother was a nurse, shouldn't she know that the stress her husband put their son through was _not_ healthy? Did she even know what kind of stress Roxas has had to endure? If she didn't, what kind of mother was she? Even if she did, _what kind of mother is she?_

"Your mom… you learned how to deal with the cuts and stuff from her?" Axel asked.

Roxas scoffed. "No. She helped, but I learned mostly from trial and error. She used to explain everything back when I was younger, but then…" He shook his head. "She doesn't talk to me much anymore…" Roxas scooted off Axel's lap, choosing to sit next to him instead.

Axel gave a "hmm" and stood up. He went to the door, then turned back to face Roxas. "Hey, you hungry yet?"

Roxas smiled. "Nope, I'm still Roxas." Axel laughed at this, but Roxas stood up and walked next to him. "Yeah, a little, I guess."

Axel led him out of the room, closing the door behind them, and went down to the kitchen. They walked in silence, albeit a comfortable one. Axel pushed the door open and brought Roxas into the "meeting room". Roxas leaned against the counter while Axel heated up a bowl of some kind of stew.

"Oh, Roxas, you don't have a problem with venison, do you?" Roxas shook his head and Axel sighed; he knew some people had problems with eating deer meat, and didn't know if Roxas was one of those. "'Cause it's venison stew."

Roxas smiled. "I haven't had that since I was eight! Sweet!" Axel returned the smile- the kid had one of those smiles where you can't help but smile back when you see it, like Demyx. He put the bowl in front of Roxas, pointed him to the utensil drawer, and went to clean the mess he had made before. Roxas followed him and sat at the table, eating the venison while he watched Axel clean the remains of stew from the floor and wall. "What happened here?"

Axel looked over at the blonde. "Oh, I just… got a little mad at a fellow member. Threw my bowl at them. Nothing bad."

Roxas looked down at his hardly touched bowl. By the looks of that mess, the bowl must have been close to full. He put his own bowl on the table, followed by his fork. Axel knew this behavior; he had done it countless times when Xaldin hadn't had anything to eat, back when he was new to the guild. Roxas wasn't going to eat because Axel hadn't. He was still in if-they-haven't-eaten-I'm-not-allowed-to mode. Axel got up and sat next to Roxas. "You said you were hungry, so eat."

"I'm not going to eat if you haven't. You're the one living here, you should eat first." Roxas pushed the bowl towards Axel, but the red-head stopped it and pushed it back.

"Please? I can go a night without eating. You look like you haven't eaten in days. I _want_ you to eat it."

Roxas sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win. He forked a carrot and tried to put it in his mouth, but couldn't get it there. He shook his head and put his fork down. Axel took the fork, ate the carrot, and handed the utensil back. "That's how you eat a carrot, Roxas," Axel said, smiling. Roxas grinned back and forked another, eating it.

This repeated, them sharing the stew, until the bowl was empty. Axel took the bowl up to the sink, rinsed it out, and left it there. It was Luxord's turn to wash dishes, anyway. He went back to scrubbing at the wall and floor- he had picked up the pieces of the bowl before, now it was just a stain of flavoring that refused to come up.

Roxas kneeled down next to him, taking the sponge from Axel. Axel grabbed for it, but the kid was very insistent. Axel backed up a bit and watched as the stain lifted like magic under the blonde's hand. "How are you doing that?"

Roxas handed the sponge back to Axel. "Scrub in a circle; it gets the stain from all sides. Works better than line-scrubbing." Axel tried this and the magic worked for him, too. He leaned back and looked at the blonde.

"How'd you learn that?"

Roxas' face fell. "The hard way."

Axel understood. Roxas was sent to clean a mess and couldn't get it up; though, with a beating, he got it after awhile. He went back to scrubbing. "I'm sorry…"

"It was years ago. Don't worry about it." Roxas got up and sat at the table, waiting for Axel to finish- which he did quickly now that the stain was no longer a "stain". Axel threw the sponge back at the sink and motioned for Roxas to follow him out. The blonde followed quickly.

They walked through the halls again, no destination picked out, but they stayed on the right wing of the mansion. Axel pointed out various member's rooms as they passed them; Xaldin's, Lexaeus', Marluxia's, and Larxene's. Roxas also pointed out a few rooms that no one had claimed, Axel explaining that those were for future members.

They were just getting back to Axel's room when Zexion came walking toward them, stopping them. Axel apologized to his superior, but it was shrugged off. "Roxas, I just called your mother. She's willing to meet with me and talk about you staying here; as long as you're present." Roxas kept a straight face.

"Fine. I'll go and see her."

Zexion nodded. "We're leaving in a few minutes, then. I'll see you down at the front door." He walked past them and went to his room.

"Do you want me to come?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged. "I'm used to doing things alone, but I won't refuse your company." He looked up at Axel and gave a half-smile. Axel returned the smile and led the teen back down the stairs to the front door. Roxas slid down the wall as they leaned on it, Axel staying on his feet. The blonde hugged his knees to his chest and closed his eyes, waiting for Zexion to say that Axel couldn't come.

He soon felt Axel slide down next to him. He opened his eyes a bit and looked over at the red-head, who was staring at a window across the room. It was dark out- probably around nine o'clock. His mother would be at the hospital now, probably screwing around with some ugly doctor to pass time and get some extra money. Fucking bitch.

Roxas visibly tensed, but he kept his mouth shut. It was bad enough that Axel knew about his father; no one was going to find out how much his mother didn't care for him.

Fate had other plans, however. "Hey, Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, you can talk to me… about anything," Axel said.

Roxas shivered. He couldn't remember anyone ever saying that to him. It was different… new, but he liked the caring tone that Axel used. "I know."

Axel grinned and pulled the teen closer to him, getting a smile out of him. Roxas was now like a little brother to him. Just like he was to Xaldin.

"Roxas?" Zexion was back, standing in front of them. Roxas looked up at him. "Ready to go?" He got a nod as Roxas picked himself up.

"Can Axel come?"

Zexion nodded and Roxas sighed. The three of them got into a car that was parked outside the mansion and drove to the hospital. Roxas asked Axel whose car it was, but Axel had just shook his head and told Roxas that Zexion was _the best_ car boost in the city. Roxas understood and kept quiet the rest of the ride.

They pulled up and went into the hospital, Zexion leading the other two. The scent of medicine invaded everyone's nose as they walked carefully through crying family members of those in emergency care, up to the front desk. Zexion asked for "Ms. Sandra Mihura" politely, reaching next to him for a bunch of tissues, folding and pocketing them. The intercom called for Nurse Mihura, the receptionist pointing them to a group of chairs by a window where they could wait.

Five minutes passed, and a Nurse came into the area. Roxas looked up from where he had had his chin tucked to his chest and caught her eye, then stood up, letting Zexion and Axel lift their heads, confused.

"Roxas!" She walked to them hastily, grabbing her son in a hug as soon as she got to him.

"Mother… There's something called breathing that some people like to do!" Roxas gasped out. Sandra released the blonde, but held him at arm's length for a moment.

"I came home this morning and your father said you ran away again!"

"Mom-"

"Roxas, we've talked about this! You know what happened _last time_ you tried to run away, and I'd rather not have a repeat of that," she continued.

"Ms. Mihura, please, is there some place we can talk in private?" Zexion interrupted.

Sandra sighed, but led them to a lounge that was currently empty. "We don't have much time here, someone's bound to come in sooner or later," she said, sitting on a couch. Axel stood behind Zexion, who sat on another couch with Roxas, facing her. "Now, we're here to talk about Roxas staying with you, right? Explain, please; I'm not sure I understand what you want yet," she stated, sitting straight.

"What I want is for Roxas to stay with us. You know, he's quite smart, and would be a great addition to our family. Of course, he will be placed in a good job for the summer, and if you wish, we can get Roxas into just about any school if he wants to continue his education past high school," Zexion explained.

"So, basically, you want my son to make your fraternity seem to be the best, right?"

"It's hardly a fraternity, Ma'am. We are a group of close friends that live in the same house that has been handed down in my family for generations. And, we depend on our members to bring in money for food- if you decide to let Roxas live with us, we will have twelve people to take care of. And, we see Roxas to be a good asset to our cause," Zexion continued.

"What is your cause?"

"To raise enough money to open a shelter for abuse victims," Axel stated. That was a lie, but it served its purpose. Sandra sighed and tried to catch her son's eye again, but he refused to look at her.

"Mom… I can't stay with Dad anymore…"

She got up and sat on the edge of the table in front of Roxas, lifting his head up and forcing him to meet her gaze. Sandra studied his face for a moment- he was near to tears. "Roxas, I know we never had much of a mother-son relationship- and I know you must hate me for what I left you to deal with every night or so. But, I do care about you. You _are_ my son. If you think staying at this place will keep you safe… I'll sign wherever you need me to."

Axel let out a breath he had been holding quietly, but watched for Roxas' reaction. He looked… like he was really going to break down and cry right there. But, there was a smile teasing his eyes, waiting to be let out. He brought his hands up and rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the wetness that had leaked out.

Then, he tried to. Axel was _so fucking proud _of him, he even tried. It came out more like a sob, like someone would give when they found out their daughter was getting married and leaving, but the attempt was there. _Roxas laughed_.

Throwing his arms around his mother- the first time in years- he told her over and over again how much thanks he owed to her. She smiled and held her son tightly, knowing that this might just be the last time she'd ever get to. Zexion stood up and led Axel out of the room, so Roxas and his mother could have something of a family moment alone.

They leaned against the wall outside of the room, waiting for Roxas to come out. Zexion had the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips, while Axel couldn't find it in himself to wipe the grin that had plastered itself on his face. He turned to Zexion. "So, where'll he be working?"

"I don't know yet. I'll need to have him see Vexen first, but until then, I see no reason why he shouldn't stay with you until he gets used to the guild."

"Where do you think he'll be placed, ultimately?"

Zexion sighed. "What do you want me to say, Axel? That he's going to be your partner?"

Axel nodded.

"Honestly, Axel, I don't see that happening. Roxas is almost too smart for thief work. Vexen will agree with me; he could get a summer job at that accounting office Demyx works at. But, come school time, considering he can stay that long, he'll have to go to school, meaning daytime. It'd probably be best if we keep him on that schedule, let him sleep at night."

The door opened, Roxas walking out with his mother. He was truly smiling- not like those small grins that he put on when he made jokes with Axel earlier, but a smile that was so intense that his eyes _glowed_ with the pure happiness that radiated off of him. The red-haired thief took Roxas into his arms, like he was a friend he'd known forever, and held him close. He wouldn't have to leave the guild; he wouldn't have to worry about Roxas not being safe.

Roxas closed his eyes against his friend's chest. He never had to go home. _Never_. He and his mother had talked it out, and he could stay even through the school year. And the year after that, however long it took him to graduate. She only asked for him to call her at the end of each marking period to talk about grades. "_Never going home…_" he whispered against Axel's chest, knowing he heard him, but would say nothing to question him.

"Zexion?" Ms. Mihura asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank-you," she muttered. "For offering to take him in…"

"Actually, Ma'am, you should thank Axel for that." Zexion turned her attention to the other man. "He was actually planning to take Roxas away from _us_, even, to keep Roxas away from… him."

Sandra understood, shaking Axel's hand that he let slide off of the blonde's back with a smile. She prodded Roxas on the shoulder, taking him out of Axel's grip and pulling him into her own. "You remember to call me as soon as much as you can, but don't run their phone bill up!" she said to him, letting him pull back to arm's length.

"I'll try," he said back, "Mom."

She fought back the urge to steal another hug- _he called her mom! Twice!_- and let him back up into Axel again. He waved to her as they walked out of the hospital, smiling that same, purely happy smile all the way to the mansion. As they walked out of the car- Zexion staying back, taking care in wiping of all fingerprints that could be anywhere in the car with the tissue he took from the hospital- Axel draped an arm over Roxas' shoulders and whispered in his ear:

"Welcome home, Roxas."

* * *

Disclaimer: Not owning stuff sucks…

A/N: Sorry this took so long- I actually had to pour over this for, like, ever before it was ok. And, I'm still not loving it… But! People kept telling me to write longer chapters, so I wrote a longer chapter! 9 pages! Where most of my other chapters are around four or five pages; that's an accomplishment. I don't usually ask for reviews, but I have to ask now- I checked my stats and I have at ten people who have this story on alert, and I have a grand total of **four reviews**. Please, leave a flame if you hate it, leave a stupid two-word comment if you do. BUT PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Axel finding him and taking him away from his father could easily be defined as the best thing that had ever happened to Roxas- though, it was very closely followed by legally living with the guild.

After a meeting with the other guild leader, Vexen, it was decided that Roxas was far too smart to be a night worker. Vexen had Demyx take Roxas to the accountant's office, where the teen was quickly given the job of running errands in the early morning, then working with assigned books until noon; he then had the rest of the day to himself. Though, the afternoon he had to himself was spent sleeping. He would then wake up at five and eat dinner with Axel and the guild, then hang out with the red-head until it was dark, when Axel had to leave. Roxas then stayed in Axel's room, working on summer homework he had been assigned until midnight, then fell asleep on his friend's bed.

He had to talk with Vexen and Zexion on this matter of sleeping in Axel's room while he was out first, but neither of them had objected to the matter. As long as Roxas slept enough and woke up with the rest of the guild, they were fine with it. And as long as Roxas left the right wing by seven o'clock, so the night workers could sleep- this wasn't a problem, as Demyx dragged him out of the mansion by six-thirty, so they could get the office coffee with minimal interference.

Roxas soon became well-acquainted with the rest of the day-workers: Xigbar, a police officer; Saïx, a lawyer; and Luxord, who worked at a casino in the East district of the city. Vexen worked in a lab, doing pharmaceutical research. He learned, from dinnertime, that Xigbar had only joined the police so he could shoot things, Saïx was a lawyer because he was _very _convincing, and Luxord was virtually unbeatable at cards, making him a perfect dealer.

Demyx became a good friend and co-worker. He also worked at the local pool, Roxas learned, being a life-guard and coach for the swim team. But, Demyx did that only for fun, not for the extra money; though, he made a good income just doing that.

About a week after Roxas had talked with his mother at the hospital, he, Demyx, and Axel were eating breakfast when Demyx decided to ask: "Hey, Roxas, you're staying through the school year, right?"

"Yeah, and the next one," Roxas said.

"Well, I was gonna ask Zexy first, 'cause he can get a car easier, but… I could drive you to school and back, if you want… 'cause my shift ends around when school does."

"Oh, really?" Roxas responded. He couldn't remember being in the car with Demyx before, a week and a half ago, but he had a feeling Demyx wasn't the best driver.

Axel laughed. "Worried, getting in a car with Dem?" Roxas nodded, but gave Demyx a small smile, which was returned. "Don't worry about it- Demyx passed his driver's test the first time, unlike most of us here." Axel took Roxas' empty bowl to the sink, along with Demyx's and his own.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Demyx," Roxas said, pushing off the wall with the other blonde.

"Not a problem- that is, of course, if Zexy can find us a car we can keep."

"Zexy?"

Demyx laughed awkwardly. "Uh, yeah… He's kinda… well, he and I, we're… uh…"

Roxas shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Let's get to work, ok?"

Demyx nodded, and they said their good-byes to Axel, who just yawned in response, dragging his feet back to his room. Roxas and Demyx went to the door and were going to walk through when there came a knock on said door. The blondes looked at each other, but Demyx peaked through the eyehole, seeing a man- well-built, too. He backed up, pushed Roxas to the side, and opened the door a bit. "Yes? Can I help you, Sir?"

Roxas tried to see who it was at first, but he heard the person say: "I'm looking for Roxas, I heard he was staying here." He shrank back and hid behind the door, next to Demyx.

Demyx noticed his fear, and said back to the man, "Uh, he's already left. Summer job, y'know? I could tell him you stopped by, though." The man grunted, but turned away and left. Demyx turned to see Roxas sitting on the floor in front of the door, shaking. He crouched down and lifted Roxas' chin up to look at him. Roxas was biting his lip to keep from crying; his eyes were watery.

"That was your dad?" Demyx asked quietly. Roxas nodded, biting his lip harder. "Do you want to stay home today? I can vouch for you and say you weren't feeling well." Roxas shook his head and picked himself up. He gave Demyx a weak smile.

"Let's just go, ok?"

Demyx let a worried frown pull at his lips, but opened the door again and led Roxas through. They had a uneventful morning, and by the time Roxas' shift was done, Demyx wasn't even thinking hard on the encounter with the teen's father. They both got off and went for lunch, though Roxas wasn't expected back. He'd walk with Demyx back to the office, then walk the rest of the way back to the mansion alone.

After lunch, they said their goodbyes and Roxas went back home. He smiled- home. That's what the mansion was now. Not just some place he'd go to get away from his father. A place he'd be expected to stay, a place where he _wanted _to stay.

Instead of going to his room, though, Roxas crept quietly through the halls of the right wing to Axel's room. Years of silent walking through his old house made this an easy task, and he opened the door to the red-head's room just as silently as he had walked. He laid down next to Axel, snuggling close.

A groggy voice came from the figure beside him. "Roxas?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you… I just…"

"Hey, it's ok. I heard from Lexaeus that there was someone outside looking for you. I had a feeling it was him," Axel cooed, pulling Roxas closer to his chest. Roxas smiled against Axel's chest and felt the familiar feeling of safety wash over him as he fell asleep.

Axel sighed sadly into Roxas' hair. The man had found him; now all that had to happen was Roxas to get beat by him, and Axel's promise would be broken. He brushed a lock of blonde hair out of the kid's face, smiled, and placed a chaste kiss on the exposed forehead. Roxas moaned in his sleep and moved closer to Axel.

Axel almost fell back into his dream world, but there came a bell from downstairs- there was someone at the door. He didn't want to wake Roxas up, but it had to be done. "Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Door."

"Oh!" The blonde scrambled out of the bed and ran out, downstairs, without a sound. _Damn, he's good at that,_ Axel thought as he got up quickly- his curtains had fluttered a bit and the noon sun was peaking in. After fixing the curtain, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and crept down the hall to see who was at the door.

He stayed at the top of the stairs- he wasn't allowed to go down when someone else was here- and watched as Roxas talked.

"No, I've never seen him before, Officer," Roxas said, handing back a photo of someone.

"Well, if you do, be sure to give us a call, ok?" That accent was undeniably Xigbar- surfer-wanna-be. Someone must have seen one of the thieves last night, reporting it to the police.

"Ok," Roxas said, and went to close the door, when the other officer put his hand out, stopping him. "Yes?"

"Kid, are you all right? Those are some nasty cuts on your arm; not suicidal, are you?"

Roxas took a small step back, looked down at his arm, and shook his head. "N-no, Sir. I just… got in the way of… two of my friends fooling around."

"Hmm, some friends," the officer said, but Xigbar cut in.

"Well, we'd better get going. More houses to see, people to talk with. Have a good summer, kid."

Roxas nodded, and succeeded in closing the door this time. He went back up the stairs and stopped in front of Axel.

The floor received much attention from Roxas. "Axel, it's not _that_ bad, is it?" He asked, holding his arms out.

"No, it's not," Axel said, rubbing his hands down the cuts gently. Each pass of a new scar made the blonde shiver; he eventually just leaned in and rested his forehead on Axel's chest and closed his eyes while Axel comforted him.

"_Xaldin, there were kids today that said I was emo 'cause I have cuts on my arms. But, they're going away, aren't they?" _

_Xaldin took the outstretched wrist and turned it over, so the cuts weren't visible. "Did you put those cuts there, Axel?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then don't worry about it. Cuts heal, kid, just keep cleaning them."_

"_Scars don't heal, though…"_

"_No, but scars will fade, just like rumors."_

Axel smiled at that memory. Xaldin always had a way of making him feel better. But, was he ever making Roxas feel better, really? Sure, Roxas always acted appreciative to his actions, but was he really comforted?

"Hey Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for putting up with me."

Axel smirked. "You're not a burden, Roxas. Not at all."

Roxas stepped back and smiled up at him. His eyes told Axel how thankful he was for those words. "I'll get back to my room, so you can sleep."

"If you want to. I don't mind you being in my room, y'know."

"No, you should get your sleep. Anyway, I have summer work to do."

"Ok…" Axel said, watching Roxas turn and walk to the left wing. "Roxas!" The blonde spun around at the sound of his name. "If you need me, I'm right here, ok?"

Roxas nodded, then continued back on his path to his room.

Axel trudged back to his own room, falling asleep as soon as he fell back on his bed.

* * *

Disclaimer: The World Belongs To Me! Unfortunately, that doesn't include Kingdom Hearts… Dammit… (is handed a note) Aw, shit! I don't even own the world anymore!!! Just my flicking luck. 

A/N: Filler chapter. Sorry, but I hate them, too. I was going to combine this one with the idea I had for the next chapter, but it ended up taking too much time, and I was too tired to type more than this…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Waking up at dinnertime, Axel almost fell down the stairs in an attempt to get food. In result, he just sat down on the bottom step, thinking on that damn dream he had woken up from.

For once, it wasn't about his uncle. That in itself was a relief. But, considering that the dream was about Roxas…

_"No! Stop!" The blonde receives a punch to the side of his face, making him turn his face away from the man it had been looking towards. "Please… No more…"_

_Roxas' legs are kicked out from underneath him, he gasps and falls on the floor, face-first. A crack is heard, and blood starts to seep out onto the floor from his nose. "Get up! You can't be done after just that!" Roxas stays on the floor, curling up when a boot connects with his stomach. Once, Twice, Three times, Four... He grunts, coughs, shakes…_

_"Get out of my sight!"_

_Roxas gasps for breath; a broken rib has pierced his lung. "Ax…"_

Axel shook his head and shuddered. He didn't want to think about how possible it was that Roxas had to go through that kind of beating before. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned quickly to see Xaldin, who he gave a small smile to and received one in return. "Hi, bro."

"Sleep well, Axel?" Xaldin sat next to him.

Axel shrugged. "I've slept better."

"More dreams?" Axel nodded and Xaldin sighed. "Maybe you should see Zexion about taking tonight off, fix your head up a bit."

"My head's fine. I'm just…"

"Frustrated?" Xaldin offered.

"Concerned would be a better word. I don't see Roxas that often, and I know Dem wouldn't let him get hurt, but I can't help but worry about him."

Xaldin chuckled. "Yeah, I know how you feel." Xaldin pulled Axel close and nuzzled his hair. "It'll go away, kid."

"'M not a kid…" Axel complained, yawning. He closed his eyes against Xaldin's shoulder.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Go back to bed; I'll save you some food and try to get Zexion to let you off work tonight."

"Fine…" Axel stood and went back to his room to sleep.

Roxas and Demyx were standing in their corner, eating the burritos that they had assembled for dinner, listening to Luxord talk about his boss; who, according to him, had no "gambling sense whatsoever."

"I tell you all, he has no sense of when fold! He thinks that just because he's the owner, he's better than everyone else!" Luxord explains.

The kitchen door opens, Zexion walking in with a serious case of bed-head and bloodshot eyes. Demyx mutters a "be right back" to Roxas and goes to Zexion. "Hey, Zexy, what's up?" Zexion sits down in his chair while Demyx places his hands gently on his shoulders, kneeding them lightly.

"I almost got caught last night…" Everyone gasps at this shocking news.

Xigbar decided to speak up. "Yeah, someone got a good picture, too. The chief sent us all over town trying to find you. Had to come here, too."

"Who answered the door?"

"Roxas," Xigbar said. Everyone looked at said blonde while the dark-haired man continued, "He's a very convincing liar, I must say; said he never saw you before, and my partner believed him." Roxas smiled at the praise, but continued eating.

Zexion nodded his head in Roxas' direction, which Roxas took for his way of saying thanks. Roxas focused back on his food when the door opened again, Xaldin walking through. Though Xaldin had been only nice to him, Roxas couldn't help but feel strong dislike coming from the man- and being aimed towards him. _Maybe I shouldn't have glared at him like I did..._

Xaldin walked up to Zexion and said: "Axel won't be joining us, he's not feeling well. I think he's not up to going out tonight, Zexion, unless he has to."

"I'd rather he did," Zexion stated. "I really should take a week off to get the police off my trail. But, if he truely isn't feeling well, I guess I could go out again tonight…"

"No, Zexion," Xigbar said, "Security has been increased around the area you've been working. It's not safe for you to go out for awhile."

"Xigbar, I _understand _that! But, the rules of the guild still stand: only one night worker is allowed to stay home at a time, or the guild won't bring in enough money!" Zexion said, standing up. This was the first time Roxas had seen Zexion raise his voice at someone not under his shift.

Vexen stood up suddenly. "Zexion, _do not_ take that tone with my workers! Xigbar is only looking out for your safety; there's no need to take that tone with him!"

Zexion turned to Vexen. "My _safety _is no one's concern but my own!" He got out of his seat and left the room, Demyx still standing next to his vacant chair. He turned to Roxas and motioned for him to follow him out. Roxas nodded and went out the door after Demyx. Passing the front door, the bell was rung, and Demyx turned back to Roxas and asked him to answer the door while he went to check on Zexion.

Roxas complied as Demyx passed a tired-looking Axel at the top of the stairs, shrugging at the red-head while he went to get the door. Axel took his time going down the stairs, staying behind a wall in case _he_ had been seen in the past nights and was being asked around for.

The blonde opened the door a crack, seeing no one there at first. This was a defensive tactic that he had learned over the years of living in the city; his parents only moved out to the rural area after _it_ happened. Seeing no apparent danger, he let the door slid open a little farther, and braved a "Someone there?"

He fell back when the door pushed him- no, when _he_ pushed him. Roxas fell hard on his bottom, wincing slightly before standing quickly, facing the man in front of him. He wasn't able to stay standing for long, though, as the man promptly landed a closed fist on Roxas' left cheek, making the teen stumble back onto the floor.

"Nice to see you too, Roxas," he seethed, walking over and picking the blonde up by his shirt. Roxas whimpered, but was soon thrown down. His head hit the tile floor with a loud _thud_ and he swore he heard a crack. Then the room started spinning.

Axel had tackled the man, trying to keep him from hurting Roxas anymore. The man thrashed under him, but Axel kept his grip tight around his chest and arms. His gaze and focus strayed; he found himself looking over at his brother, sprawled out on the floor, almost unconscious. He only knew that Roxas was still awake by the slight movements that showed the blonde trying his hardest to push off the ground.

His footing slipped as the man threw his weight back against Axel, and they fell down to the floor. Axel kept his head from hitting the floor, but his neck suffered from the fall.

The man rolled off, rage renewed tenfold. He went to Roxas while the red-head was still trying to lift his head that he had resolved to let fall onto the floor. Seeing the boy completely at his mercy gave him a sense of power that he felt drunk off of. Small groans were coming from him- it almost made him back off. Almost. He, instead, kicked Roxas in his stomach once, just for the satisfaction of seeing the boy retract into himself.

_Coughing, grunting, shaking…_Roxas coughed up blood onto the floor. "Stop…" The boot connected again with his stomach and Roxas groaned at the assault on his stomach.

Axel, after finding a way to lift his head off the floor (_finally_), got up and kicked the man in the side. Grunting and turning at the contact, the man left Roxas and brought his attention to the red-head. Axel dodged a punch that was aimed at his face, twice, before backing up into the wall behind him. The man threw his fist at Axel again, connecting this time with his cheek. The red-head heard- and felt- his neck crack; back into place.

Though his face pounded in time with his heart-beat, he managed to push the man back, onto the floor. He went over to Roxas and shook his shoulder gently- but, still enough to rouse him. "Roxas, what hurts?"

Roxas groaned. Weakly, he responded: "Everything… my stomach…" More blood is coughed up, and Axel picked him up gingerly. Roxas gave a slight whimper at the movement, but let Axel put him back on his feet. He wavered slightly, but his brother was there to steady him. Roxas assured Axel that he could walk- but fell over as soon as the red-head let his grip up even the slightest bit.

"If you can't walk, I'm calling an ambulance."

Roxas shook his head slowly. "I can… just give me a bit…"

"No. If you can't walk _now_ I'm calling for Vexen and you're going to the hospital."

The blonde hung his head, looking around Axel at the place where his father had fallen- _where was he???_ His breath quickened when he saw the man behind Axel, smirking at him. He pulled on Axel, making him stagger forward into Roxas; but, Roxas switched their positions and took the blow in the side of his head- a backhanded fist. He fell back on the floor, vaguely aware that Axel had screamed his name before-

_Spinning… Falling… Choking… Too much blood… Drowning…_

_Axel…_

he passed out.

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure the game didn't have any yaoi scenes in it… proof that I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: I'm evil. I know that. Damn cliffies, right? Well, after pouring over this for, oh, three weeks? I think that this is the best spot to stop. Worried about Axel? Don't; he'll live. Wanna know why Roxas and family moved out of the city? You'll find out; later.

The fight sucked- this I know. Though, if anyone wishes to alter my horrible self-esteem, they can review and tell me what they thought of it. _Please?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The next day passed in a blur for Roxas. He saw shadows moving around him constantly, but could make no figures out. There was a piercing beep that sounded near his ear that made him want to clamp his hands over his ears; however, this was impossible, as his arms were simply too heavy to move. Eventually, he just slipped back asleep, the beeping becoming like a metronome that lulled him.

When he woke up again- a dreamless sleep- the shadows had stopped moving as much. There was one by his bed, just sitting there and watching him. He hoped, for a moment, that it was Axel, but he had his doubts. Still, he asked, groggily: "Axel?"

"So you are awake." Xaldin. Roxas sighed; not who he had wanted to wake up to. The man beside him continued: "Axel's in the bed next to you, sleeping still. How are you feeling, though, Roxas?"

"Like a boulder fell on my head…"

"Close enough to what happened," Xaldin said, brushing a bit of Roxas' hair out of his face. Roxas opened his eyes slowly, blinking every other second because the light was too bright. He got used to it after a bit, and ending up staring at nothing in particular.

"What happened to Axel? I don't…"

"Remember?" Xaldin suggested, getting a nod from the teen. "Your father decided to throw a punch at Axel while he was checking on you and landed it on the back of his head- the doctors aren't sure if he'll recover without slight damage, as he hit the floor with his head pretty hard."

"Oh…" Roxas muttered, adverting his eyes. Axel was hurt because of him. If he hadn't come to the guild, Axel wouldn't be here… wherever "here" was. He was guessing a hospital, but knowing the guild, he could very well be wrong. Demyx had told him once that they did have a small infirmary- and that there was another guild across town that had control at the hospital if they ever needed major help.

Hospital? Would his mother be here? Or, is he in a different one?

"Xaldin, where are we?"

"A brother guild's infirmary. They have better equipment than we do, and Axel can't go into a hospital unless it's something these people can't deal with," Xaldin explained. He sighed. "You know, you've really been hurting him, Roxas."

Roxas was confused. He knew he had hurt Axel this time, but _been hurting _him? "Huh?"

"Nightmares, Roxas. He hasn't been sleeping well since he found you. He never told you what happened to him before he came into the guild, did he?"

Roxas shook his head, guilt making his head really heavy now. Xaldin continued. "Axel used to live with his uncle- when he was fifteen, his parents died and dumped him on the mother's brother. His uncle used to beat him. Badly. Like how your father did before Axel found you. That's why he was protective of you: he knows how it feels, he's been though it.

"When I found him, he was laying in a pile of broken glass on the ground outside his house. His uncle had pushed him out his bedroom window. Axel had to stay in the hospital for two months before he was completely stable. But, you know what Axel did? He went back. See, Demyx is his cousin, and he was still there. And Axel had told his aunt that he'd look out for Dem. I went back numerous times, but he refused to leave without Demyx- who didn't want to leave his mother.

"When Axel turned seventeen, he left with me, but went back every night to check on Demyx. When Demyx finally turned seventeen, he followed Axel back to the house and neither of them ever went back.

"He never told you this?"

Roxas shook his head, but he understood. He had never told anyone at school what his father did to him- always blamed it on falling out of a tree or the loft or tripping down the stairs. But, how could Axel have hidden his nightmares from him? They were _brothers_, and brothers told each other everything, right? _Maybe,_ Roxas thought, _us not being blood brothers makes some things not count… like this._

"Don't tell him I told you. He won't appreciate it," Xaldin said.

Roxas nodded. "I won't."

Xaldin got up and went to Axel's bed, leaving Roxas to ponder on everything that's happened.

_Axel saved me because he knew what I was going through._

_Axel comforted me when I had nightmares because he has had them before._

_Axel was ready to throw away the guild to keep me safe._

_Axel… broke his promise._

Roxas lifted his hand and felt the bandage around his head. He had tried, but no one could keep him safe from that man. _Not even Sora…_He sniffed habitually at thinking about him, his blood brother.

Sora couldn't even help him when his father was in the mood for beating someone. _If Sora couldn't do it, what made me think that Axel could?_

Roxas looked around the small room, seeing Axel next to him; he looked horrible. Bruises, bandages everywhere. His left arm was tied in a sling, a cast covering it. _That fucker…breaking my brother's arm? That's going too far._

He tried to remember what had happened that day, but all he could think of was how… _pathetic_ he felt, curling on the floor while Axel fought, while Axel got hurt…

How could he do this? How could he leave Axel to that _beast_?

How could he bring Axel into this hell? Especially when Axel had already been through his own? _How could he be so selfish?_

Xaldin left, saying he was going to get something to eat and that he'll be back later.

Roxas stood up, pulling all the leads off his skin and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He found himself still fully clothed- _lucky me, a hospital would have stripped me bare_- and found his shoes near the foot of his bed. Hastily slipping in them, he looked out the window to see how high up he was. First floor- the ground was not far at all. He found a pen near an abandoned clipboard and quickly scribbled a note to Axel. He looked back at his brother, smiled sadly, and climbed out the window.

* * *

Axel woke slowly. The room spun a little, but he focused his eyes hard enough and it stopped. He was alone in the room- the bed next to him was void of any body. He started to panic; he remembered specifically telling Xaldin to make sure that if they had to go anywhere that he and Roxas would be in the same room. 

His neck hurt, like it had been snapped repeatedly, which it probably had.

Where was Roxas?

The door opened and Axel hoped for a moment that the blonde was going to walk through. Black hair- his panic returned. "Xaldin?"

"You're awake!" Xaldin walked to Axel's bedside, hugging him briefly and getting a half-hug in return.

"Where's Roxas?"

"He's not…?" Xaldin looked over to the other bed- nothing. The kid just up and left. "Shit."

"What?"

"He was there when I left. He woke up about a half-hour ago. Anyone in the house would have stopped him if they saw him…" Xaldin looked over at the open window and groaned. Why had the kid gone and done that?

Axel followed his gaze, then stuttered. "You… you d-don't think… no, he wouldn't! _He wouldn't!_ …Xaldin, he wouldn't!"

"He would," Xaldin answered. He was by the window, reading a note that had been left in the corner of a paper. "I shouldn't have told him…" he muttered, handing the clipboard to Axel for him to read.

It was a short note. _Sorry for hurting you, Axel. I've always been a burden; I don't know what made me think this was going to be any different. Thanks, though, for being there for me. Roxas._ Xaldin saw Axel's face change from panicked to confused.

"Xaldin, what is he talking about?"

"I don't… I told him, Axel."

"What?"

"I told him about what you went through."

"_What???_" Axel seethed.

Xaldin didn't look at Axel, but muttered a "you heard me" and kept looking out the window. The ground wasn't that far, but where would Roxas go, anyway? Surely, he wouldn't go back to his house! Not after the beating that had knocked him out for a day!

"Why did you tell him, Xaldin?"

"He deserved to know."

"You shouldn't have told him." Axel pulled at his leads, wincing when he moved too fast and his side throbbed. He got off the bed, ignoring his body's protests to stay still, and slipped into his shoes. Xaldin watched this out of the corner of his eye, waiting for Axel to stumble so he could put him back in bed.

Axel didn't stumble at all.

He walked over to Xaldin and stood next to him, sighed, then said: "I've gotta find him, bro."

"I know. Just, don't hurt yourself."

Axel scoffed at this. "I thought I've been hurting myself ever since I met Roxas, Xaldin."

"Maybe. Though, perhaps, Roxas was just what you needed," Xaldin said.

"How so?"

Xaldin shook his head. "That would be telling, wouldn't it? I think Roxas is still hiding something from you, something he hasn't come to terms with."

Axel nodded, and slowly walked to the door. He turned back to his brother, and called out: "Hey, you coming?" Xaldin looked back and nodded. They walked through the hallway of the house, meeting with no one until they got to the door.

Demyx.

He opened the door for them. Axel was slightly confused, but figured that if anyone would know where Roxas was, Demyx would. They walked through, a car pulling up to the door; Zexion handed Demyx the keys as he got out, muttering a quick "be careful" to his blonde before walking back out through the gates, most likely to get another car for his market.

Demyx drove them back through the city streets, stopping suddenly near an old foot bridge and turning the car off. He waited a bit, then motioned for Axel to get out with him. The red-head, thoroughly confused, followed his cousin out across the bridge. Xaldin hadn't followed.

He was led to the middle of the bridge, where there was a small memorial set up- the water under the bridge was deep and fast. Plenty of people had fallen off, some to their deaths. Demyx stood next to him and told him to read through the names of those that had died from the water.

One name stuck out among the rest, and Axel gasped when he read it. _Sora Mihura._

"Yeah, that was my reaction, too, Axel," Demyx said. "I was just down here, passing through, and the name caught my attention. I thought, maybe you'd want to know about it, 'cause you and Roxas are brothers."

Axel shook his head. "No. Sora is his brother. I'm just… a poor excuse for a brother."

Demyx patted his cousin's back, leading him back to the car, and resumed driving the rest of the way to the farmhouse. None of them would admit it, but they all knew that would be the first place he'd have gone.

_I might as well walk back to the fuckin' barn and hang myself, 'cause my dad'll never let me go!_

Roxas could be suicidal, Axel realized, or why else would he have said that before? He knew he had to get to Roxas. Before he did something drastic. Like, joining his brother.

After a half-hour drive to the farmhouse, Axel dashed out of the car, to the barn, still ignoring the pain through his body. _He'd be there, he's gotta be…_ Xaldin and Demyx followed slowly; neither of them wanted to see Roxas if he really had killed himself.

* * *

Disclaimer: no, I still haven't acquired rights to Kingdom Hearts yet… 

A/N: As of now, I can ditch the rest of my outline; I'm not really following it anymore, really, anyway. _IF _you want Roxas to kill himself, review saying so. _IF _you want Roxas to just be hiding up in the loft of the barn, review saying so. Honestly, I can write it either way, but whichever side gets more people gets written. It's just the difference between having a happy ending or having to add another category to the summary. Granted, I'm not really that good at writing happy endings (read Learn to Fly or I Love You Not for an example of my happy ending, if you wanna… they're both yaoi, though…) but I'll try if that's what you people want.

The next chapter will be the last, then an epilogue and I'm DONE. (tears)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Axel pushed the barn door aside with his good arm, taking a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dark of the unlit room. He heard a whimper next to him, followed by a wet nose pressing into his hand. _That dog…_ He patted the dog on the head, then ventured farther into the barn. The animal followed him hesitantly, but Axel paid it no mind; he had to find Roxas.

He soon found the ladder that led up into the loft, and climbed it. Upon reaching the top, he called out for his brother. "Roxas? You up here?"

No answer. Not a groan, no whimper, _nothing_.

Sighing, Axel went down the ladder, defeated. What if Roxas was already dead? What would he do if he found Roxas already swinging from a rope, or with is wrists sliced open, dripping the last bit of blood in his small body?

Axel shuddered at the thought.

He went back out of the barn, finding Demyx and Xaldin leaning on the side of the building. He shook his head at them. "I don't think he's there…"

The dog got petted by Demyx, but left soon after, going around the side of the barn. Xaldin followed the dog's path, pushing off the barn and nodding to the others where he was going. Axel and Demyx nodded and went around the other way. Demyx tripped a few times, not used to sneaking around in the dark, but Axel was there to catch him.

When they got around the side, Axel ran. Xaldin was crouched by a figure that was leaning against the barn in a sitting position. Axel sat next to the figure and found him still alive.

"Roxas!"

Barely.

He got a groan in reply, nothing more. Xaldin looked up at him with doubtful eyes. Roxas' jacket cuffs were stained red and wet, and it seemed that he had been sitting there for quite a time. Axel knew at once: Roxas had lost too much blood. He might not make it now. His eyes were already shut loosely, but they fluttered every now and again; at least the blonde was making an attempt to open them.

Axel pulled Roxas onto his lap, holding him tight. _No… he can't, not now…_ "Roxas… C'mon, open your eyes…"

Another groan, but this was followed by an extremely weak, "Ax…?" Axel squeezed a little harder, relieved knowing that Roxas was conscious- if not, at least responding. Roxas moved his hand to grip at Axel's shirt, shakes wracking his small body. "It's… really cold," he whispered.

Axel shushed him, then looked up to Demyx. "Dem, call an ambulance." His cousin did as he was told, though he had his doubts as to whether or not an ambulance would be any better than a hearse. He shifted his gaze to Xaldin and caught his older brother's frown.

"Axel, he's pretty much gone."

"No, he's not!!! He's still here, maybe not all the way, but he's still here!" Axel cried, burying his face in the blonde hair in front of him. There was _no way_ that Roxas was going to die, not now. He felt a tear fall onto Roxas' head, but it was not followed by any others. He mentally cursed himself for not being able to shed more than one for his brother, but came back fiercer with a cognitive _He's not dead. You shouldn't be crying, 'cause he's _not_ going to die._

He sat with Roxas- asking his name every now and then to make sure the teen was still responding- for the next twenty minutes. Then, the ambulance came and Xaldin ran around the side of the barn to signal them. Roxas was still alive, though he was worse off than when he had been found.

Axel rode back to the mansion with Xaldin while Demyx went in the ambulance with Roxas. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't risk getting recognized in the hospital.

He waited up the rest of the night, sitting by the phone; he had told Demyx to call him as soon as Roxas was stable. When Demyx didn't call at all, he started to worry that Roxas wasn't going to live through it, but an 8:14 a.m. call relieved him. Roxas had finally gotten enough blood in his body- thanks to donors and such- that he was stable and going to be fine. Axel only smiled, thanked Demyx for the news, then let his head drop on the table near the phone, falling asleep in his seat.

* * *

Later that night, the front door opened, two blondes walking through, one with white gauze covering his wrists. This blonde, upon seeing the red-head slumped in his chair near the phone, ran to said red-head and hugging him around his middle, effectively waking him up.

Axel smiled, putting his good arm around Roxas and squeezing as well as he could.

"I'm sorry," Roxas muttered. "I just had nowhere else to go…"

"What? You always had here, Rox."

"But, I've been hurting you… Xaldin told me about your nightmares, and that being around me reminded you about it, and I just couldn't stay knowing I was a burden…"

"Hey, you've _never_ hurt me. Got it memorized? If anything, having you around has allowed me to let go and move on; the nightmares, yeah, they happened, but I was always dreaming about what would've happened to _you_ if I had left you there. I didn't know it in the beginning, but I realized it a few days ago," Axel told him. He moved so Roxas was in front of him more than being to his side. "Hey, I think there's something you need to talk about, Rox," he said, motioning for the blonde to go with him to his room. He looked back at Demyx, but his cousin had already gone to sit with the rest of the guild that was still awake at this time in the living room.

Roxas sat on Axel's bed, cross-legged, and waited while Axel situated himself near him. He waited, having no idea what Axel could want to talk about. He voiced this confusion getting one word in response. "Sora."

Biting his lip, Roxas explained to Axel about Sora.

_Sora's my brother, my real brother. He's two years older than me, so I guess he'd be about eighteen by now. But, even through the age difference, he never was mean to me or anything like that. He is the best brother a person can ask for._

_One night, he and I were huddled in our room- we shared- and he told me: "Roxas, I'm gonna get us out of here. We can go stay with Riku, and we'd never have to endure this anymore." I thought his idea was brilliant, so when he climbed out the fire escape, I followed him. He was my big brother, and he'd never led me wrong._

_We got out pretty far; all the way to that park with the bridge. He decided to stop for a bit, as we had been running for some time before then. We laughed, resting, because we knew we were almost to Riku's house and that meant freedom. He smiled at me and said: "Hey, promise me something?" I nodded. "Promise me that you'll never mention him around me again, ok?"_

_"I promise," I said. The next thing I know was that there was a gunshot, and Sora was staggering down onto the floor of the bridge, clutching at his chest. I turned around and there he was, holding his gun out, still pointed to where Sora was standing before._

_I was crying, I think, as my brother choked on his own blood. I had knelt down next to him, hoping that I'd wake up, that this was some sort of joke; but it wasn't. Sora was dying, and I could do nothing about it. He looked at me and whispered: "Promise me something? Promise me that you'll stay safe, Rox." I nodded again, but I don't know if he saw it. Dad came over then and pushed Sora through the guardrail, into the water._

_I think I screamed. I think I screamed my brother's name, but he was already gone._

_Sora had protected me, from the worst of the beatings. But, without him, I thought for sure I was gonna die. And, deep down, I wanted to. I wanted to be in my brother's arms again, but I couldn't anymore. And, soon, though I missed him horribly, I accepted it._

_My brother's grave is empty; his body was never found. I think Dad might have done something about that, so he couldn't get caught. He beat me to make me never go to the police, and I accepted that, too._

_I was thirteen, watching my brother get murdered and not being able to do anything about it._

"That's why I feel so… safe… with you, Axel. 'Cause you're my brother, too, and I know you try your hardest to keep me that way… Just like Sora did," Roxas finished, curling his legs under him and hoping that Axel would catch him as he fell forward.

Axel did catch him, pulling him into his arms again. If it made Roxas happy to be there, he'd gladly let him be whenever he wanted. He shifted them so it was more comfortable to hold the teen as he silently cried into his shirt. They stayed like that for awhile before a knock came calling.

"Hey, Roxas?" Demyx called through the closed door.

Roxas wiped at his eyes, hoping they weren't irritated. "Yeah?"

"There's a news report that I think you should see," Demyx told him. Roxas looked at Axel, confused, but the red-head only shrugged and led the way down to the living room.

They stood in the doorway, the whole of the guild was there, watching the usual reports of thievery. Then, the story changed over to deaths in the area and Roxas had to catch himself before he started laughing with joy.

Mihura, John. Died in a car accident, alcohol was involved. No one else died from the accident.

"He's dead," Roxas whispered. "That fucker's finally dead." He didn't bother stopping himself this time, he gave a small laugh at the irony of the event. He had tried to kill himself to get away from the bastard; but, said bastard had just gone out and killed himself (successfully) instead.

The doorbell rang, and Roxas, being closest to the door, went to answer it (Axel close behind, but not visible from the doorway). He opened it without hesitation, knowing that his father wouldn't be on the other side this time.

"Roxas!"

"Mom!"

They hugged briefly, then released each other and smiled. "So, you heard?"

"Yeah," Roxas answered.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, Roxas. See, now that John's gone, I really have no reason to stay around here. I'm moving out of state, and I was wondering if,"

"I'd like to go with you?" Sandra nodded. Roxas shook his head. "I'd love to go with you, Mom, but I can't leave my brother… either of them," Roxas said, his smile shrinking to a grin.

Sandra nodded. "I thought so. Your loyalty always was to Sora first, so I guessed you'd want to stay here. But, I had to make sure. Just, make sure you write; I'll try to visit for Christmas, and I'll be here when you graduate, ok?"

Roxas embraced his mother and nodded. He said his goodbyes, then shut the door behind her. He looked back at Axel, who was grinning in his direction while leaning on the stairway. Roxas smiled back, then went with his brother and joined his family in the living room.

* * *

Disclaimer: Seventy years… then, maybe, I'll own Kingdom Hearts… Until then, no.

A/N: DONE! Short, yes, but done. If you want to, there's an epilogue, too, but you don't have to read that. I wrote a poem about the story before, and that's where I put it, 'cause I couldn't really find a place to put it in the actually story. Yes, the epilogue is more than just the poem… not much more, but there is more.

Reviews are always appreciated, even though it's done.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Roxas stood outside of the Auditorium doors, breathing into a paper bag while his friend, Olette, tried her hardest to calm him down. It was the night of the poetry reading for his AP class, and he was _quite_ reluctant to get up and read his piece. Just thinking about the people in there, watching him, made him have to swallow hard or the bile might come up.

"Roxas, c'mon, you're better than everyone in the class; you'll be fine!" Olette said, still trying to get him to breathe normally.

He pulled the bag away for a moment to say: "Yeah, whatever, Olette. What if he couldn't make it? What if he's not out there?" He set the bag aside and put his head in his hands, rubbing at his eyes to try and calm himself down. _Not working… shit…_

"Yeah, but what if he is? Then you're getting worked up for nothing!" Olette grabbed his hand and pulled him up against his protests. They quietly walked back into the Auditorium, where their teacher was still giving the opening speech. Olette nodded to the teacher, and she concluded the speech, leaving the podium for the first student to read.

Roxas scanned the dark room for his family- it's not like they're hard to loose, but when half of them are used to blending in with their surroundings, they're hard to _find_. After looking through the whole room, finding not one of his eleven family members, he sank back into his chair and listened to the smooth words of his fellow students.

One student talked in terms of bible verses to talk about a war, another wrote a poem about drugs and their effects in a verse that (if you took it word for word) was about a rainbow across a pond. Olette had written a poem about making new friends in her new school, but only Roxas and the teacher knew that.

He bit his lip as he walked up the steps to the podium, passing Olette on the way. She gave him a smile that was supposed to be reassuring, but only made his stomach turn over even more.

Standing at the podium, he found that he couldn't see out into the seated crowd. That was good; but, he could see the people standing outside the room in the hallway.

One had bright red hair.

He smiled, breathed deep and began to read.

"My poem is entitled 'Thief'." He took another deep breath, then continued with his poem.

_Thief_

_I know of two thieves._

_The First has never stolen anything from me_

_The Other had stolen my most precious possession._

_The First stole me away from the Other._

_The Other stole my brother away from me._

_I'll never see the Other again._

_Though, I'll never see my brother again._

_But, the First said he'll pose as my brother._

_He knows he can't take his place._

_But that's okay,_

'_Cause he does a good job at it._

He looked out at the crowd- specifically at the red-head in the back- and left the podium without waiting for an applause. He knew that they would have to think about the poem a bit before they got it; it was the simplest poem he had, but his teacher had to have him explain it. No one would really get it unless they knew him, and Roxas would rather keep it that way.

The rest of the kids in his class read their work, then the teacher closed the night with another speech. Roxas stood up afterwards, said a "see you in school" to Olette, and walked back to where his family was waiting. He got his usual praises from all of them; even Larxene, who normally refused to say anything nice to him.

Axel smiled at him and whispered a "thanks" so only Roxas could hear. Roxas shook his head and whispered back: "No, it's _me_ thanking _you_, for being here."

Another blonde got in-between the two of them and whispered: "Hey, I like to whisper, too!" All three of them laughed, but neither Axel or Roxas would tell Demyx what they were talking about. Demyx was soon pouting, but when Zexion came up and took his hand to lead him and the rest of the guild home, he stopped complaining and forgot about what he was trying to find out.

_This is where we say: And they all lived happily ever after. Except that this isn't a fairy tale, and they didn't live happily, per say._

_They lived safely. That counts as happily, right?_

* * *

Disclaimer: (insert witty disclaimer note here)

A/N: ok, I actually had a better poem before, but stupid me lost said poem. So, I wrote this one in, like, two days. I still think it sucks ass, but I can't find my old poem, and I can't for the life of me remember what the good one even was talking about. Now, it's done. For Good. Unless… no, it's done.


End file.
